


forget-me-nots

by icursemystars



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icursemystars/pseuds/icursemystars
Summary: mikh'a brings his student along to visit an old friend





	forget-me-nots

mikh'a straightens himself up in the mirror in his sitting room  
one of his students does a double take and approaches him  
"..oh my! master jinjahl, what's the occasion? do you have a date or something-"  
mikh'a shoots them a questioning look  
"! i- ah.. sorry! i was just curious....."  
mikh'a reflects for a moment  
"it's quite alright, i'm just making ready to visit a dear friend of mine"  
mikh'a smiles and cuts his student off before they even begin speaking  
"not a date."  
they awkwardly chuckle and blush with embarrassment, turning to walk away  
"would you like to come along? i am certain he would appreciate another visitor"  
there was a hint of something in his voice, though they could not make out what it was  
they nodded excitedly, then wondering if they perhaps seemed /too/ eager  
"good to hear, though we should leave anon"  
mikh'a paused for a moment  
"if we hope to make it there in something even resembling a timely manner"  
after briefly preparing and mikh'a insisting his student put on a heavier coat, they both departed

for coerthas

mikh'a began the trek up to the steel vigil, his student trailing behind him  
the student noticed mikh'a carrying a bundle, and briefly studied it  
"i never thought him the type to gift someone flowers.."  
"hm.. after so many botany lessons you'd think i could remember the name of such flowers.."  
they ended up consumed with thoughts, until they were interrupted by a biting cold gust of wind  
by then the two had reached the steel vigil, but mikh'a led them further westward  
"sir, please don't take this the wrong way but if i stay in this cold any longer i very well may-"  
"we're here."  
here? at this cliff? they thought their master had said he was meeting a friend?  
there's nothing here! there's no one here!  
only a

a  
grave

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a manic haze at 3am  
> also this is like super super post msq like.  
> current mikh'a is in his early-mid 20s and hes early 40s here so u know ;)))  
> badass catboy mentor time !
> 
> (also also this is the first time ive ever published any writing so i am simply vibrating w/ anxiety)


End file.
